Free Me From Freedom
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Co-Authored with Batmarcus. 2nd Dimension: Even when it's clearly for the better, change can be hard to handle. Once getting home after the movie's events, how does the 2D crew handle their new found freedom?
1. Free Me From Choices

"I've thought about nothing but busting Doofenshmirtz for years. I don't know." That line was solely Candace but the thought or a very similar one was hanging over all of their heads as they came back through the portal into the 2nd Dimension.

"Wow, you know they make a good point what now?" Isabella asked

Most turned to Phineas and Ferb but Phineas pointed out, "How are we supposed to know any better?"

"Well the other you's seemed to."

"They're not us though."

"We, know but still somewhere in you might be people like them."

"Well, we don't know either. In fact, we probably know less then you guys do."

"Yeah Candace did keep them on a short leash." Adyson said

"Plus just being civilians in general." Phineas added.

"Right, well maybe we start with Doofs daughter? She had the most freedom."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Not really, I mean all she did was what the rest of us did and that is whatever she had to to survive."

"What do we even really know about her?" Phineas asked.

"Exactly."

"Well, I guess that could be good or bad."

"Yeah can't hurt to check."

"If she's like her father it can."

"What if she's not? I mean after all she was never seen in public."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

"So let's find her then."

"The tower?"

"She has to be somewhere in here yeah,"

"So let's look then."

"Alright everyone scatter."

They each did though they didn't know what she looking like or even if it was true that he did.

* * *

"Where to start?" Phineas wondered

He walked down the hall trying to figures something out. The building was ginormous after all.

He started opening every door he came across

It was going nowhere for a long while, and then he opened a door to find a girl about his sisters age dressed in all black.

"Are you Ms. Doofenshmirtz?" He asked.

"Yes, who wants to know?" She asked a bit cautious.

"I do." Phineas said confused

"What do you want then?"

"Well, we sort of need help."

"With what?"

"Being relatively free."

"So what's the problem? That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"Yeah but we do not know what we do now."

"We were hoping you did since you had the most freedom in the Tri State Area." He added.

"Oh, well...I have never had friends before."

"You didn't?"

"No, most were too scared."

"That does make sense. Sounds lonely though."

"It is, lonely." She said

"Well, I'll be your friend."

"Y...You will?" She asked

"Of course,"

"Well that's kind of you." She said.

"Only if you want to of course."

"Of course I could use a friend."

"Then I'm here for you."

"Thank you." She said giving him a smile

"There's others that were looking for you. Mostly from the Resistance but it not like that."

"Like what then?"

"Same reason I was."

"Oh, okay then lead the way."

He went on his comm unit. "I found her."

"Oh good work, lets meet up on the roof."

"Got it." Phineas said and disconnected.

"Follow me," He said smiling

They both headed to the roof where the others already were.

"Hey there." Vanessa said

"So you guys are looking for what to do now?" She asked them.

"Yeah, and we were hoping you could help."

"Well… I might be able to some."

"That's great, because we are really lost."

"Well, I'll do what I can."

"Thanks, so how do we start?"

"We start with the simple we try television. I assume you all never saw any outside of dad's tv?"

They all shook their heads.

"Then yeah we start there."

"Okay," Isabella said not sure what to expect from it.

"I think you'll all like it."

"Well, okay."

"First we shut down dad's block."

"Do you know how?"

"Yes I do."

"Then go ahead."

"I need explosives."

"Really?" Phineas asked shocked.

"It's easiest."

"Don't you have access to some?"

"Well maybe in the weapons vault."

"Which you have access to?"

"In case of emergency."

"No one else is here to decide if it is or not."

"I say it is."

"Should be no problem."

Vanessa lead them to the weapons room. It took a quick DNA scan to get into the vault but it did let her in. They were stunned at the thousands of weapons within

"Pretty terrifying to think about." Vanessa admitted.

"Yeah, if we had ever broken in here we would be dead."

"No kidding."

"Lets see I thing the explosives are down the hall."

She went over to check.

"Yeah, here they are."

"You sure this is the best way?" Phineas called.

"Yes I am unless one of you can hack."

"Dr. Baljeet probably could." Phineas wondered.

"Well, maybe." Candace said

"It seems to be worth a shot to try at least."

"Okay fine, but less fun." She said

"How strong are those?"

"Pretty strong."

"Yeah, let's try Dr. Baljeet."

"Okay." She shrugged

"He's back at the base right?" Phineas asked the others.

"Yeah, he usually is."

"Then we need to head there."

"Where exactly is there?" Vanessa asked

"There's a tunnel between here and there actually."

"Oh well, that's convenient."

"Yes it is."

"Shall we then?"

"We shall."

Candace as usual lead the got to the same cart tunnel from earlier.

"How long has this been here?"

"Since just before your dad took over I think." Candace said.

"How weird?" She said

"Yes it is."

* * *

They were moving quickly soon enough. They had gotten to the base in well time.

"Now he will be surprised to see you."

"Probably, should I wait for you guys to explain first."

"Yeah, Phineas could keep you company."

"Um… okay."

"What's wrong?" Candace asked

"Never mind, it's fine."

"No, tell me please."

"I don't want to make him have to stay back. I'm fine alone."

"I don't mind." Phineas said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am fine staying here."

"Then it's fine."

"Okay, we'll be back out in a minute."

"We'll be waiting."

"So, was there ever any fun to being his daughter?" Phineas asked

"Well… I guess compared to the rest of the population but not really."

"Really why not?'

"Pretty much what we've already covered."

"Well you had to have something fun to do."

"That's 'compared to the rest of the population' part comes in."

"Yeah but you had to be lonely."

"Yes I was."

"That makes it just as bad."

"Not that bad."

"At least we had our families."

"…What ever happened to your mother?" He realized.

"I don't know."

"So it's just been you and your father?"

"No dad was always busy."

"That much I figured."

"So it was just me."

"So yeah, you must have been lonely."

"I was yeah, hopefully things can be okay."

"I'm sure they will."

"You have a lot of confidence."

"I've been trying to. The other me certainly does."

"Yeah I saw him."

"I'm not him though."

"I know, but you have potential."

"I hope you're right."

"I think I am." She said

"Well, thank you, Vanessa."

"I hope I can be normal." She said

"I hope we all can honestly."

"Maybe, it just needs time."

"Most of the citizens have literally never made any decision for themselves."

"Yeh I imagine so."

"Everyone will be lost for a long while."

"We can get through."

"Hopefully," She said seeming unsure of herself.

"I think we will," He said

"It will still take a long time."

"Yeah, but anything worth doing takes time."

"Which this is."

"So no need to be concerned about times."

"I guess not."

"That's the spirit."

Soon Candace had came back.

"Okay, we are good now."

"Good," Vanessa said and they headed in.

"Welcome." Baljeet said

"Thank you." She said glancing around at everything as she entered.

"Now, you needed me to hake something?"

"Yes, to break down the block my father had on the TVs."

"Oh, well okay I might be able to do that."

"At least try."

"Alright give me a moment." He said

They just waited as he set to work.

"Almost there." He muttered

"Impressive," Vanessa noted.

"I'm in." She said

"Great then it should be easy from there."

"Yeah just a quick shut down."

"Then do it."

"I am be patient."

"Right, sorry."

"Thank you." He sighed

She just waited again.

"There that should do it."

"Let's check then."

He pulled up the TV feed

It was able to come up with regular television, most were too young to remember it but once it was up Vanessa, Candace, and Jeremy did some.

"Yes it's up." Candace said

"So that's TV?" Phineas asked.

"Well this is a commercial." Candace said

"Which is?"

"An add to try to convince you to buy things."

"Oh… okay." He said though still confused.

"It's complicated."

"Seems that way."

"Yeah."

"So, what else is there to it?"

"So much more."

"You'll see. Just keep waiting." Vanessa added.

The cartoons started.

"What on earth?" He breathed moving closer to it.

"These are cartoons."

"You two used to love them before Doofenshmirtz took over."

"We did?" Phineas asked

Candace nodded. "So did I actually, we would watch them together."

"They are so bright."

"Well, yeah compared to things now."

"They are though."

"Well, that's usually considered a good thing."

"Okay?" He said confused

"Yeah, it will just take a while to get used to."

"Got it."

"Yeah,"

"So are all shows cartoons?"

"No, there's a bunch of different kinds." Vanessa said, and changed the channel to a basketball game.

"Um… okay."

"It's a sport."

"Which is?"

"A game people play for fun and profit."

"Okay… any idea how this one works?"

"Not really." Candace said she had never really been one for sports anyway.

"Okay," He said, and just watched trying to see if he could.

He got the gist of it, but it was still not very fun.

"So… is this supposed to be fun to watch?"

"Yeah to some."

"What else is there?" Phineas asked and Vanessa changed it again this time a gameshow coming on.

"This looks fun."

"It's called a game-show and people go on it to win money or other stuff."

"Cool!" He said actually seeming excited.

"Very." Isabella said watching as well.

"I like this." Baljeet said

"Then we'll keep it there."

"Yeah, okay." They all said

So they sat and watched different game-shows for a while. The kids were hypnotized.

"Aw great, I broke them." Vanessa realized.

"No you didn't after all this they are still kids."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe it was only eight years ago."

"Yeah it is." Jeremy said

"Feels like a life time." Candace agreed.

"It has been."

"More like three."

"Well, it's over now."

"Yes it is."

"Just odd."

"Extremely but it will be for a while."

"Can we fix this?"

"Not a quick fix no."

"A fix is possible though?"

"I honestly believe so."

"Good they deserve a childhood."

"So do we besides the first eight or seven in your case years." Vanessa pointed out.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Everyone in the Tri-State-Area does really."

"The adults had one."

"Yeah but I meant all the other children and teens."

"Well, maybe we can try to get some big event."

"Maybe that could work."

"Something fun to show everything is changing"

"Perfect."

"What though?" Jeremy asked

"A party?" Vanessa suggested, vaguely remembering such a thing. "A Freedom Party."

"A freedom party?" Candace asked

"Yes, a freedom party. You remember what a party is right?"

"Yeah sort of it's been a while.

"Well, why not."

"It's a good idea."

"Think we should?"

"If we can yes."

"It shouldn't be too hard."

"We need supplies."

"Then we have work to do."

"Yes and the kids are so distracted."

"Let's get to work then."

"Okay then lets go."

The three teens headed off in a rush.

* * *

"We're going to have to leave the Tri-State-Area." Vanessa said.

"We can do that now!"

"Of course."

"Lets go." Candace said.

So they headed out to the east. They reached a large black wall.

"Still have those explosives?" Jeremy asked Vanessa.

"Yeah," She said

"Are they strong enough?"

"Maybe let me check my bag." SHe said digging into her bag.

"I think they should be." She said, pulling a bunch out.

"Okay so place them along the wall."

She nodded and set to work placing them one by one.

"Done." She said a moment later.

"Obviously we need to get away for when it blows."

They backed far enough away and Vanessa pressed the detonator they watched as the wall crumbled down. It obviously felt really good to just see that kind of a physically representation of the new found freedom. They were surprised by the US Military on the other side of the wall. Candace carefully made her way over not sure what to think.

"Who are you!?" A man shouted to her

"Candace Flynn, leader of the Resistance in this dictatorship." She said hoping that was a positive for them and not a negative.

"Is that so? How does that go?"

"He had just been incarcerated."

"He has!?"

"Just earlier today actually. Hence the knocking down the barrier."

"That's incredible!"

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well, we are here to help in any way possible."

"That actually is good to know… how long were you guys there?"

"A few months."

"Why?"

"We have been trying to get in and save the people."

"This had been going on for eight years though."

"Politics held us back for a long time."

"How so?" She asked not really getting politics.

"Some in the states thought it was not our job."

"Why not? It's still part of the US even."

"Some felt it was now outside our control."

"Well, that's stupid but thanks for trying anyways."

"Yes we were delayed by robots at the wall

"Certainly not surprising. Those Normbots were everywhere."

"Yes they were."

"You have no idea. You should have seen inside the walls."

"Bad huh?"

"Extremely."

"Well we can fix things now."

"Of course. It will just take a lot of time and work."

"We have the time and the work force."

"Then we'll definitely be able to. By the way, aren't you a little young to be a rebellion leader?"

"No,I don't think so." Candace shrugged

"Well, alright, it clearly works so there's no problem there."

"Thank you."

"Besides, none of the adults would." Candace added.

"Why not?"

"Scared mostly."

"Yet you did?"

"I have two little brothers that I'd do anything to protect."

"Admirable." He said nodding

"Well, thank you."

"No problem."

"I must say I am very impressed." The man told her.

"I just did what I could with what I had to work with."

"Just even the fact that you did."

"As I said someone had to."

That they do.

"She did great." Jeremy said

Candace smiled a little bit at that. "This is Johnson, one of my soldiers."

"Seems like a good man to have."

"He is a great soldier."

"Good, hopefully they all are."

"They are. Though Van Stomm is kind of odd."

"How odd?"

"Well, he was in the Resistance but now he's claiming to be resisting US."

"Is he really though?"

"Not really."

"Maybe it's a puberty thing?" He said

"He's ten."

"Some start sooner than others."

"I guess so."

"Just something to consider."

"Just never thought of it that way."

"I do not think you had time to."

"True."

"Well, what can we do for you?"

We need to get the tri-state-area back to normal."

"Alright that is a lot of bulldozing."

"Yeah, I was thinking we should try to focus on the people first though."

"Okay, did you have a plan?"

So she explained with the Freedom Party.

"We can help with that."

"And you would?"

"Of course to help the people."

"Thank you!"

"No problem it will take time though."

"It's worth it though."

"Of course we need supplies shipped here is all."

"Which is exactly what we were setting off for."

"Good then."

"We figured that shouldn't be too hard to find once actually out."

"They are not I will call it in now."

"Thank you, Sir."

He nodded walking away and speaking into his comm

"I can't believe this." Candance smiled looking back at Jeremy and Vanessa.

"Yeah, lucky us!" Vanessa said

"So yeah, this will definitely work."

"Yeah, we need to try and get adults back to normal as well."

"That could be harder."

"Maybe, but we have to try."

"Of course and we will."

'So call the adults together first?"

"We can try."

"Just call a meet?"

"Who knows how many would come."

"It would be a start."

"Then let's do that."

"Okay, we can do that."

"Right now?" Vanessa asked.

"Why not?"

"That works."

"So, back to the tower." Vanessa said

They nodded and the three of them headed back.


	2. Free Me From Love

When they arrived they found the kids again flipping through channels this time trying once again to figure out sports and they had been joined by other Firestorm members as well. "So, the guy withe ball is everyone trying to take him down and if so why no weapons?" Isabella asked as they watched football.

"I don't know. This makes even less sense then the first sport," Phineas said, looking puzzled.

"What was the first one?"

"That one with the ridiculously tall guys."

"I didn't see that." Adyson said.

"There were just some really tall guys throwing a ball into some kind of ring."

"Sounds stupid."

"It was."

"Sports are weird."

"Very," he said, still completely unaware of their current company.

"Hey everyone." Candace said.

They all turned to her none of them having noticed. "Oh hey Chief," Adyson said.

"How have you guys been doing?"

"Pretty good."

"Just trying to figure this stuff out." Phineas added.

"Any luck?"

"Not much."

"Sports still seem stupid."

"They are kind of." Candace laughed.

"Yeah especially, this one; no weapons!"

"I heard that. I like you're version better."

"I know right!?" all the kids said.

"I don't think the players would though."

"Well, if you make them none lethal."

"We need to make that," Phineas said.

"Can we?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know."

"We should try."

"Where could we start?"

"Update their pads."

"How?"

"Well, they need to be weapons-proof."

"Right, of course."

"So we'll start there and work out any other flaws with these games as we go."

"Okay."

"Maybe we can rework that other one too," Ferb said.

"The tall guys one?"

"Yes, I'm pretty tall and this other sport seems to be for the small and fast or the large and muscular more than the tall and thin."

"Well, any ideas how to change it?"

"Not yet."

"Then we'll think it over."

"Yes one thing at a time."

"Where did you three go by the way?"

"To speak with others."

"What others?"

"A few who were outside the wall."

"Outside of the Tri-State Area?"

"Yes," Vanessa said.

"YOU GOT OUTSIDE?!"

"We destroyed the wall."

"Could we see?"

"Sure you can."

"I should probably come with," Candace said, thinking of when they first blew it down.

"Probably best," Jeremy said.

"Well, okay."

"Want to see it now?"

"Yes."

"Follow us then."

"Anyone else who wants could come?" she added. The others didn't wait to follow.

* * *

They headed back to where they saw the soldiers. They stared in awe at the destroyed wall. "Explosives," Vanessa said.

"Wow! Where are the others though?" Phineas asked.

"I am not sure."

Phineas tried to look off beyond the rubble of the fallen wall but there wasn't much to see as those outside kept their distance for obvious reasons. Still from this wall there was a fair amount of grass. "What is that stuff?" Isabella asked.

"Grass," Vanessa said.

"Not helping."

"It's a different type of terrain, feel it."

Isabella hesitated but step over and obviously having her boots on, bent down to run her hand across it. "It's cold, but soft."

Phineas was the next to go over and try it. "She's right it's like a cushion."

Eventually all the kids there tried it. "It's nice. Where does it come from?" Phineas asked.

"People grow it from seeds." Vanessa said.

"Which are?"

"Objects that grow plants that create more."

"That's incredible!"

"Yes, it really is." Candace admitted.

"I wonder what's out there," Phineas drew, looking off into the distance. "Is there summer?"

"Yes, there is summer. It's summer now actually." Vanessa said.

Phineas paused and stepped fully out of the boundaries. "It is noticeably warmer."

"Yes and the sun is shining," Ferb said.

"Can't tell the length of the days and nights though," Phineas said, while everyone looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

"It's a thing."

"How do you guys know so much about summer?" Vanessa asked.

"The other versions of us told us."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Yeah they sang."

"They sang about summer?"

"Yeah."

"Oddly obsessive. They must really love summer."

"They really do. It doesn't seem hard to imagine why."

"No I like it, too. Most people do."

"Not all?"

"There's always a few."

"Weird."

"Kind of."

"What else is there?"

"Lots, though, we'd have to go farther."

"Can we?"

"Well, I suppose, just not too much."

They nodded heading further out slowly.

"I can't see anything."

"Just more grass."

"How far would it be to see anything else?"

"I'm not sure."

"Close enough?"

"I don't think so."

"So no then?" he asked sadly.

"Sorry not yet."

"When?"

"Soon, just not yet."

"Well… okay."

"Good."

"What can we do then?"

"Help destroy the monuments to my father," Vanessa said.

"Right, definitely."

"So let's start there."

"How?"

"Sledge hammers."

"Where to start exactly?"

"Town square."

"Okay."

"So let's go." They all headed back to the town square.

* * *

They found terrified citizens. Candace stepped forward being the best to pacify. "Everyone calm down." Most of them seemed to and turned to her. "Good, not Doof is in jail now."

"He is?" One random citizen asked.

"Yes, he is he was taken there a few hours ago."

Obviously everyone was relieved at that.

"Now we need to start rebuilding."

"Who here wants to help?" Several hands went up. "Good, we're started with destroying any monuments of him."

"Okay."

"So let's get to work then."

"How?"

"Find something to destroy with."

"Like hammers?"

"Exactly."

"Pick ax's from the mines."

"Good, anything that comes to mind really." They nodded all heading to get things. "Well, that went better than expected."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"With them."

"They listened."

"Yeah but they were… more creative."

"Well, maybe they wanted to rebel?"

"Never seemed that way before."

"Well, before there were robots with guns."

"Didn't stop us."

"We are different."

"Clearly."

"Sometimes people prefer to wait for the safest time." Vanessa said.

"I guess that makes sense."

"Not everyone is brave."

"Clearly."

"Don't hold it against them."

"Right, I'll try not to."

"Good."

"At least they're helping now."

"Yes they are."

"Which is good; we can use all the help we can get."

"Exactly."

"We need to get stuff, too."

"Right, let's get a move on, People."

They all did. "Can we lift sledge hammers?" Phineas asked.

"Most of us can," Isabella said but added, "but maybe not you two."

"Why not?" he asked offended.

"You haven't ever really been trained, is all."

"So?"

"Just not certain."

"So you doubt us?"

"I did not say that."

"Implied that."

"I said maybe."

"So, you think we're weak?"

"I barely know you two."

"So, you just assume we're weak."

"I still didn't say that."

"You seem to."

"You asked."

"I was not expecting that."

"I just said you're the only one's I'm not sure of."

"I still feel like you think we're weak."

"Then prove me otherwise."

"Maybe I will," he said. He felt weird he was not at all sure why her thinking he was weak had offended him so much.

"Get to work then." He set off to find a sledgehammer. "What was that about?" Isabella asked as soon as he was out of ear shot.

"I'm not sure," Candace admitted.

"He seemed so offended. Which doesn't make any sense," Isabella added.

"No, it doesn't. I have never seen him like that."

"I don't know what to do." Vanessa chuckled. "What?" Isabella asked looking at her.

"Sorry I forget you don't have much experience in emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a crush."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he likes you." Vanessa said.

"Oh… you think so?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"So… what do I do?"

"Well, that depends how do you feel?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Figure that out first."

"Okay."

"Then it depends."

"I don't think he realizes it anyways."

"Really?"

"Doesn't seem to."

"Oh okay?"

"Guess we'll see what happens."

"Yeah, guess so."

"I'll just go get one myself."

"Good idea."

With that she headed off as well. "So, a crush huh?" Candace asked.

"Certainly seems that way. You trust your soldier?"

"Yes why?"

"Would you trust her with your brother?"

"If it came to that, yes."

"Good then."

"You think it will?"

"Seems likely."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just the way they're acting." Candace still seemed confused. "As you said, you've never seen him like that."

"That's true."

"There's a pretty good chance."

"I hope so."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do, she's be good for him."

"Okay then."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You, think they work?"

"From what I've seen."

"Good, you know it's nice to have a girl my own age to talk to."

"You haven't really had any had you?"

"I have not since your dad took over."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have anyone at all since my dad took over."

"I'm sorry. You could have used a friend then, too."

"Yeah."

"Well, we have each other now."

"You want to be my friend?"

"Why would I not?"

"The same reason no one wants to."

"Your father?"

"Exactly."

"Well, he does not scare me."

"Clearly not, it's okay then?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

"We need to focus on this though."

"Right of course."

Vanessa headed off to get a sledge hammer for herself.

Candace went for a pick ax.

Soon everyone, including the civilians that agreed to help were to work and the statutes toppled. With all the help they were making great time. "This should be easy," Phineas observed.

"That it should," Candace agreed.

"You should be proud." He said.

"I am."

"Good,"

"Let's just keep moving."

"You don't stop to enjoy the moment much do you?"

"No."

"Well, you should."

"Why? It doesn't get anything done."

"You should enjoy it though. I mean, you have worked years for this."

"Well, that is true."

"So, take a minute maybe before bed tonight and enjoy it."

"I'll try."

"I think it'll do you good."

"Really."

"Yeah really, it'll let you do something you haven't in a while...relax."

"That is true."

"Just a word of advice."

"I'll remember that."

"Thanks, Sis."

"No problem."

"It's been an interesting day to say the least." He said glancing at Isabella.

"Extremely."

"I think we should break off for the day soon."

"Yeah, it's getting late."

"Exactly."

"Now should be good."

"Okay," Candace called out loudly drawing attention again.

"It's time for everyone to head in for the night."

"When do we come back?"

"You can come whenever but I'll be here at about nine tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am!"

Though the original Resistance members were surprised how late that was for her. "So, we're done for the day?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, everyone has earned it."

"Okay," she said.

"So dismissed everyone."

They nodded and headed out. "Where am I supposed to go?" a girl about Phineas and Ferb's age asked, coming over. She was wearing a Firestorm uniform and had Chestnut brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Well, you can come stay with us." Candace said.

"You sure about that?"

"Why would I not be?"

"I guess no reason really, thank you."

"No problem." Candace said.

"What happened to your own house?" Phineas asked.

"It was destroyed and my family is dead," she muttered.

"That's terrible." Phineas gasped.

"Yeah, but it's not your problem," she said bitterly.

"Well, we could help?"

"No, Candace already said I could stay; I don't need any more help," she said as they headed to their house.

"Is she always like that?" Phineas asked Candace.

"No, not always." Candace said.

"Any idea why she is now?"

"Maybe a small one, but I will talk to her later."

"Okay."

* * *

As they approached their home Candace noticed a military car parked outside Isabella's home. Those had been showing up in other places to deliver important news or objects to families from people they knew on the outside which made her curious. Phineas followed her eyes. "What's that, Candace?"

"It's a military vehicle," the bitter girl answered for her, looking at Phineas like he was stupid. "I'm gonna go see why?" she said, heading across the street to her partner and best friend's house.

"Wait, I'll come along. Phineas , Ferb you two go inside and relax." Candace said following.

"Why do we have to stay back?" Phineas called.

"Just in case we need back up for something."

"Um... okay."

"Thank you." Candace said.

They both just headed in. There they found, Isabella and her mother with a military officer and a boy who looked just like Isabella. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at the boy.

"Um...this is apparently my twin brother."

"You have a twin?"

"It's news to me too, but yes I have a fraternal twin."

"Interesting," she pondered, looking him over.

"Hello to you too. My name's Adam he said feeling a bit off at being looked over by the girl.

"Gabriel Weeber Jr. but I just go by Gabby."

"Well, nice to meet you Abby." He said.

"Gabby not Abby. Nice to meet you as well, Adam. I'm Isabella's best friend."

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, it's I have not talked to anyone my age for a while."

"We there's plenty of girls around our age. Boys are a little harder."

"There's Phineas and Ferb." Candace said.

Gabby sighed. "Well, there's also Buford and Baljeet but barely any."

"Wow, that's odd." Adam said.

"Yeah, unless you want to turn to a boring conformist."

"I don't want that."

"Well, I guess you can't really blame them."

"Yeah, I'm just hearing about what you all went through."

"Yeah, it was terrible."

"Sounds like it was."

"So, you're from the outside world?"

"Yeah, I am why?"

"What's it like?"

"Oh, well it's hard to explain what do you want to know about it?" She realized that she had no idea where to even start. "When you know where you want me to start I will be more than happy to tell." Adam said smiling.

"Well… what's your favorite thing about it?"

"Outside, like swimming."

"What's swimming?"

"It's like running through water." Adam said.

"Sounds weird."

"It is the first time, but it's also fun."

"Well… okay I guess but if it's weird the first time why do it again?"

"It's weird in a good sort of way."

"Odd."

"I think you would like it."

"Well, how do you?"

"It makes you feel really light; it's actually easier to move in water than out of it sometimes."

"Really?" Gabby asked a little skeptical that it could be.

"Really, I swear." He said.

"Well, could I try it?"

"Sure you can, if you know somewhere we can swim."

"I don't."

"We have a pool," Vivian said. "It's dry now but we can fix that."

"You mean that hole in the backyard?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, Isabella, the hole in the Backyard."

"I always wondered what that thing is."

"Well, it was a pool before he took over."

"It could be made one again?"

"Yes, we just need water." She said.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Candace said.

"Yes, we can work on that tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good so we have a plan."

"Gabby, where are you staying?" Isabella asked.

"Well I was going to stay with Candace unless, I can stay here."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Besides, don't you hate Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yeah, I do have Phineas and Ferb hate."

"Yeah, you can stay with us."

"You hate my brothers?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"She hates resistance rookies in general which is how I already knew she did," Isabella answered for her.

"Is that it?" Candace asked.

"Pretty much." Gabby shrugged.

"Well, alright, I guess I can understand that. That does explain your bitterness earlier," Candace realized.

"Sorry about that."

"So you're going to be staying with Isabella?"

"Yes, and with Adam apparently."

"Should I just leave then?"

"If you want." Isabella said.

"Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Then I'll just head back to my own family."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Chief?" Isabella asked.

"See you tomorrow." She nodded.

"Can I help tomorrow?" Adam asked, before she left.

"Of course, we can use all the help we can get."

"Thank you." He said.

"It's no problem."

"Does that make me a rookie?" He asked Gabby as Candace left.

Gabby laughed a little at that and said, "No, you're good."

Isabella was surprised not a lot made Gabby laugh at least not in an actual joyful tone. She looked between the two of them a few times.

"Good to know." Adam said still smiling.

"Yeah, it's a completely different situation."

"Why?" He asked as he headed to sit on the nearby couch.

"Well, the war type stuff is done. Now it's just clean up and getting the Tri-State-Area back on its feet."

"Hopefully I can help."

"I don't really have any doubt on that. Plus you have the best idea on what we need to get it up to."

"I do?"

"You know what it's like outside."

"Well, that's true."

"Which can really help."

"I will certainly do my best."

"Which is what we need."

"Okay, I get it now."

"We should probably all get some rest though."

"Yeah, we should. Adam can I have a few minutes with Gabby," Isabella asked.

"Alright," Adam agreed.

"Your room is up and to the right." Vivian called.

"Thank you." Adam called and headed there.

Isabella sat by Gabby and paused not knowing how to start here. "So?" Gabby asked.

"Well, you laughed," she started awkwardly.

"I did?" Gabby asked, trying to trace when then when she did, why.

"Yeah, after Adam asked if he was a rookie now."

"Oh… I guess I did."

"Why? You never laugh."

"I'm trying to figure that out!"

"Sorry, don't yell."

"Sorry, it's just. I don't know."

"Odd."

"Do you have any clue?"

"Well, maybe."

"What?"

"You could have...what did Vanessa call it? A crush."

"Me? That's ridiculous."

"Why is that ridiculous?"

"I can't have a crush."

"Why not?"

"Because… it's weak and… pointless."

"What makes you say that?"

"It just is."

"That's not a reason."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not I hear crushes are good things."

"What do you know about crushes?"

"I asked mom a bit about them."

"That's in a different situation."

"No not really."

"Completely different."

"How?"

"We're soldiers."

"So? Soldiers are allowed to have emotions and we don't have to be any more."

"What's the point in a crush?"

"I am not sure; they seem to make people happy."

"Well… Phineas has one so they must be weak."

"No, I am not sure that's how it works."

"How could it not?"

"Well according to mom everyone gets crushes."

"It never happened before."

"It usually starts at around our age."

"She told you that?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Gabby, I am sure. I promise."

"Would it be okay with you if I do?"

"If you had a crush on Adam?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah."

"I would have no problems with that, I trust you." She said.

"Thanks, Isabella."

"It's no problem, I hope things work out with you two."

"Guess we'll see."

"We'll have to. For now though sleep."

"Right, where?"

"You can have the couch or you can stay in my room on the second bed."

"I'm fine with either."

"Well then pick I'm going to bed." Isabella yawned.

"Okay, goodnight, Isabella."

"Goodnight Gabby." With that Isabella headed to her room and Gabby followed. "The other bed then?"

"Yeah, I need a good night's sleep."

"Good idea."

* * *

Candace meanwhile was sitting on her bed thinking on what her brother had said. They were right, it was certainly earned. It felt amazing as well. "I guess I can get used to this."

It was odd to think tomorrow she woke up for the first time in too long free. She also knew that was the case for everyone in the Tri-State-Area. "Weird how long it's been." She muttered.

"Now it's over."

'_All, my hard work...pays off,'_ she thought. _'Not much now by comparison.'_

That was good though wasn't it?

So what was still bothering her.

With nothing to fight against and not much she could help with in reconstruction where did that leave her? She sighed still not knowing the answer. The fight had been all she knew for so long.

She thought about the other her's suggestion.

_'Maybe.' _It seemed to at least be worth a shot._ 'Okay, I guess all things change' _She thought. _'Maybe if not him then someone else.'_


End file.
